


[CLex]Love

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: CLex 同人文 [125]
Category: Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, Smallville, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: Lex和Clark恋爱结婚生子文
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: CLex 同人文 [125]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109006





	[CLex]Love

[CLex]Love  
注：原作：《The New Adventures Of Superman》、《Superman: The Animated Series》、《Smallville》  
CP: Lex Luthor/Clark Kent

Love  
话说，《The New Adventures of Superman》《Superman: The Animated Series》《Smallville》，这里面Lois语出惊人的名台词:  
“Clark有男朋友吗？”“你嫁给了 Luthor”“ Conner是Clark Kent和Lex Luthor的爱情结晶”  
这几句台词连起来，不就是一篇Lex和Clark恋爱结婚生子文？


End file.
